


Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Foursome, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Multi, Romance, Schmoop, Semipublic Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A euro-era romance. Written with the fantastic Nopseud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

[Link to an outside page where the story is archived.](http://www.nsa.slashcity.org/nsa/fic/absinthe.html)


End file.
